


Fella

by Prawnperson



Series: Lord Peepers AU [3]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Dominator is a great commander, Human AU, IT BEGINS, M/M, sorry if the relationships aren’t very clear yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Finding out a certain evil alien Lord is a guy really changes Hater’s opinions.





	Fella

“HE’S A FELLA!!”

Wander squeals, dashing into Lord Hater’s throne room. The alien jumps up, his commander turning her head over her shoulder to face him, welding goggles pushed up to her forehead. 

“What?”

They both speak in unison, Dominator putting down her soldering iron. Wander doubles over, leaning on his knees as he tries to regain his breath. 

“That...Peepers...remember how...oh, boy....”

Dominator rolls her eyes and turns fully to face wander, crossing her arms over her chest. He does this so often, tries to get his words out too fast.

“Take your time, Wander. What’s so special about her? What do you mean ‘a fella’?”

Hater grumbles next to her at the mere mention of Peepers’ name. Stupid Peepers and her stupid competent army. How can so many of those tiny aliens do more damage that his commander’s best robots? Admittedly, they aren’t the best in the galaxy, but still!

“Well, y’all know Peepers? Short, petite, stands like this all the time?”

Wander places his hands on his hips and slants his hips to the side. 

“Well, I was gettin’ some groceries for tonight, helpin’ a couple people out, y’know my usual. Now, the queerest thing is, when I was walkin’ back I saw Peepers’ ship parked up. I just so happened to look through the window, and what should I find?”

Wander grins expectantly at them, bouncing a little bit on the balls of his feet, face betraying his excitement. Hater pulls a face at him, raising his eyebrows as he waits for Wander to finally spit it out. In typical Wander fashion, he barely manages to keep quiet for five seconds before blurting out his wonderful discovery.

“Peepers is a fella! I saw him with his helmet off, and turns out he’s a boy!”

Dominator’s eyes widen and she stares at Wander. Hater presses his mouth into a tight line, face going pale. Wander continues to grin, eyes shining like bright stars.

“Are you certain?” Dominator finally asks. She knows Wander has the best intentions, but sometimes he can be a little bit rash. Yet still, the nomad nods his head so aggressively his hat almost falls off.

“I swear on it! He had one eye stitched up, and freckles, and his hair was all-hm-do you have any paper?”

Wander pads up the stairs to Hager’s throne as Dominator rummages through her toolbox for her scraps of butcher’s paper and her pencils. She hands them to Wander and watches as he sits down cross legged next to her, sticking his tongue out, eyebrows furrowing in his deep concentration. He seems to take his time, sometimes pausing to think before going back to sketching careful lines.

“Like this!”

He finally holds out the scrap of paper, presenting a fairly well done drawing of a young alien’s face, almost human save for the cherry red Iris that circles his pupil. His hair is swept over to one side, the other clean shaved, more like a shorter version of Dominator’s. As Wander said, his other eye is stitched shut, and of the drawing is to be trusted he’s covered in a smattering of dark freckles, all the way from the bridge of his nose to his collar bones. Dominator examines the picture carefully and hums.

“As nice as this all is, Weirdo, what exactly does it have to do with anything-surely him being a guy has nothing to do with his place on the leaderboard, right?”

Wander giggles and drums one of the pencil against the throne room floor.

“Oh, I don’t know...It sure seems to matter to Hatey.”

Dominator looks round and finds Hater’s mouth is still in the same tight line, his cheeks flushed green and his eyes blown wide, looking almost lovesick. Dominator groans and buries her face in her hands.

“Oh, Glorn...”

**Author's Note:**

> Hater, Dominator and Wander have a sort of truce in this au. Granted, Hater still hates him, but Dominator’s better at helping Hater ignore him. Or , in cases like this, maybe just listen to him.


End file.
